Hippies
Les hippies se distinguaient du reste de la population, qu'ils appelaient les « straight », par leurs tenues vestimentaires, leurs chevelures et une liberté ostentatoire dans leurs relations amoureuses. Définition Adepte d'une morale fondée sur la non-violence et l'hostilité à la société industrielle, et d'un mode de vie prônant la liberté dans tous les domaines, ainsi que la vie en communauté. Le mouvement des hippies est passé des États-Unis à l'Europe et a investi certains domaines culturels musique, peinture. Une définition d'un Hippie que l'on peut trouver sur internet : "A person, especially of the late 1960s, who rejected established institutions and values and sought spontaneity, direct personal relations expressing love, and expanded consciousness, oftenexpressed externally in the wearing of casual, folksy clothing and of beads, headbands, used garments, etc." "Une personne, en particulier de la fin des années 1960, qui a rejeté créé les institutions et les valeurs et cherchaient la spontanéité, les relations personnelles directes exprimant l'amour, et élargi la conscience, souvent exprimé extérieurement dans le port de vêtements de sport, vêtements folklorique et de perles, bandeaux, vêtements usagés, etc." Apogée du "Hippie" En France, mai 1968 vit se déployer une contestation de toutes les formes d'autorité. Une partie active du mouvement lycéen et étudiant revendiqua notamment la « libéralisation des mœurs » et, au-delà, contesta la « vieille Université », la société de consommation, le capitalisme et la plupart des institutions et valeurs traditionnelles. La révolte contre l'ordre établi eut des conséquences sur le mouvement hippie. Outre les poursuites pour usages ou possessions de drogues, des condamnations pour outrage aux mœurs répondirent à leurs provocations en ce domaine. Fondements et Idées principales Les hippies remettaient en cause l'idée d'autorité, et en premier lieu l'autorité parentale, ils adoptent une pédagogie anti-autoritaire. Les hippies n'avaient pas le désir de contrôler la société, contrairement aux rébellions des générations précédentes. « do your own thing and never mind what everyone else thinks » Pacifisme et Communauté " Peace and love " est l'expression du pacifisme hippie des années 1960. Une autre tirade célèbre est reprise d'un slogan issu de la guerre du Viêt Nam : " Make Love, Not War ''" par le courant hippie. ''Flower Power, « le pouvoir des fleurs », est une autre expression pacifique. Le but était alors de porter des fleurs dans les cheveux, symbolisant la paix et la "symbiose" avec la nature. Explications Les hippies sont apparus dans les années 1960 aux États-Unis, comme un mouvement au courant de contre-culture. C'est après la seconde guerre mondiale que surgit un baby-boom d'après guerre ainsi qu'un nouveau mode de vie qu'est la société de consommation, Avec le développement de cette nouvelle société, un refus des valeurs traditionnelles qu'elle prône va se manifester, ce sera ce qu'elle appelle la génération Beatnik. La Beat génération va être le mouvement précurseur de celui des hippies car ils reprendront les même idéaux de liberté et des révoltes contre le matérialisme. Les Beatniks expriment leur mécontentement à travers des écrits, en partie des poèmes. Les jeunes américains sensible aux propos que revendique ce mouvement pacifiste vont se rallier à cette cause. Les hippies initiés par les Beatniks vont s'engager d'avantage, et vont faire parler d'eux. Ils ne vont pas protester de la même manière, les hippies vont chanter pour faire passer des messages. C'est en revendiquant la paix et l'amour que le mouvement hippie va essayer d'être un facteur de la libération de la société des années 60. Style vestimentaire L'image que l'on se fait d'un hippie est bien souvent un personnage aux cheveux longs et décoiffés, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, orné de fleurs ou de rubans. Leurs vêtements, aux influences de l'Orient, étaient amples et évasés, comme par exemple le pantalon « pattes d'éléphant ». Des vêtements aux couleurs vives et souvent aux imprimés fleuris, des tuniques indiennes, des sandales ou pieds nus, un style vestimentaire qui choquait volontairement, et en opposition aux tenues conformes de l'époque uniformes et sombres. Le « blue jeans », héritage des beatniks, fut également un vêtement emblématique de la génération hippie. Fidèles à leur refus de la société de consommation, les vêtements des hippies étaient souvent issus de friperies ou de dépôts, de façon à recycler les vêtements sans avoir à en acheter d'autres. Pour eux, leur style vestimentaire devint vite un véritable moyen d'exprimer et de revendiquer leur personnalité si atypique, bien entendu pas fait pour plaire à la société de l'époque. Ce style, ces vêtements, ou justement cette absence de vêtements, car en effet la liberté du corps était complémentaire de la liberté de l'esprit que les hippies préconisait, et ces personnes appréciaient vivre nus dès que la situation leur permettait, influença bien des générations suivantes, comme le disco qui reprit les « pattes d'éléphants », les couleurs vives et les strass, les naturistes de notre époque qui apprécient vivre en harmonie avec leurs corps, ou même les bobos d'aujourd'hui, perpétrant ce style fleuri, bohème tout en lui apportant un aspect plus chic. http://tpe-mouvementhippie.blogspot.fr/ http://tpe-le-mouvement-hippie.skyrock.com/3076684011-Le-mouvement-hippie-de-1960-a-nos-jours.html https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippie http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/hippie http://www.larousse.fr/dictionnaires/francais/_hippie/39992 Catégorie:La mode Catégorie:Evolution de la mode Catégorie:1968